Junko Enoshima/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official Designs Junko Design HD.png|Junko's design. Ryouko Otonashi Profile.jpg|Ryoko Otonashi's Profile Page. Junko's killer disguise.png|Junko's disguise sheet. Beta Designs ''Danganronpa'' Beta desings.jpg|Junko in the Beta version (Bottom - the first order from right to left). junkobeta.jpg|Junko's beta design. betajunkoandchihiro.jpg|A newer version of Junko's beta art and designs from the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook along with Chihiro Fujisaki. DR-EnoshimaEarlyDesign.png|Junko's early design. Junko's rough sketch.png|A rough draft of Junko. ''Danganronpa Another Episode'' bigger version of Junko's second incarnate beta design..jpg|Junko's first incarnate beta design. tumblr_nhffas1Xno1r1yfkgo3_1280.jpg|Junko's second incarnate beta design. |-| Game Events= ''Beta Danganronpa: DISTRUST Beta DR.png|Junko on ''Beta Danganronpa Poster Screen. Beta-distrust.jpg|A screen showing Junko and the other Beta Danganronpa characters. DanganronpaEnoshima'sBeta.jpg|Junko's beta close up. Junko beta murder.PNG|Junko's murder shown in an beta version of the Class Trial Summary. Enoshima Murder Case.png|An unused Junko's murder case script. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue Junko's magezinecover pictures.png|Junko on the cover of some magazines. Chapter 3 Masked Person Attacks.jpg|Junko attacking Makoto Naegi in the secret file room. Chapter 5 Naegi attacked.png|Junko about to kill Makoto Naegi. Chapter 6 Naegi's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Asahina's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Dangan Ronpa Group Photo.PNG|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). EnoshimaEvent-1.png|Junko Reveals herself. Junko_despair.PNG|Junko before her execution. Class Trial Summary DR Trial 6 Act. 1.png|Trial 6 Act. 1. DR Trial 6 Act. 2.png|Trial 6 Act. 2. DR Trial 6 Act. 3.png|Trial 6 Act. 3. DR Trial 6 Act. 4.png|Trial 6 Act. 4. DR Trial 6 Act. 4 (2).png|Trial 6 Act. 4 (2). DR Trial 6 Act. 5.png|Trial 6 Act. 5. DR Trial 6 Act. 5 (2).png|Trial 6 Act. 5 (2). Junko culpit (2).png|Makoto identified Junko as the culprit of the murder of Mukuro Ikusaba and the mastermind behind the mutual killing game. Special Junko's Undergarmets.jpg|Junko's underwear. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls The suicide group.png|Junko watching the Warriors of Hope about to do the group suicide. Junko covincing the kids not to jump.png|Junko convincing the Warriors of Hope not to jump. JunkoAndMonaka.png|Junko Enoshima with Monaca Towa. Queenjunko.jpg|The art display of Junko and the Warriors of Hope in a fantasy setting. PrincessJunko.jpg|Junko portrayed as a princess in The Frog Prince setting. Frogprince3.jpg|Frog Prince Jataro helps crying princess Junko... Frogprince4.jpg|...By finding her golden ball. Frogprince5.jpg|Princess Junko and frog Jataro eat together. Frogprince6.jpg|Princess Junko tucks frog Jataro into bed. Frogprince7.jpg|Jataro transforms back into a human. Frogprince8.jpg|A happy ending. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Chapter 6 Junko explaining her plan.png|AI Junko explaining how the modified Graduation Program works. EnoshimaLand.png|Junko's plan to create "Junkoland." Event_167.png|AI Junko transporting Hajime Hinata to his vision. Defeated AI Enoshima.jpg|AI Junko's demise. |-| Anime Screenshots= Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Opening DR3 Despair OP.png|Junko and Mukuro in the opening. Junko opening.jpg|Junko in the opening. Enoshima_and_Ikusaba_opening_2.png|Junko and Mukuro in Episode 06's opening. Enoshima_junko_opening.png|Junko is Episode 06's opening. Episode 05 Enoshima appeared.jpg|Junko arrived at the airport. Enoshima's introduction.jpg|Junko's introduction. Despair Sisters.jpg|Junko and Mukuro returned from the airport. Junko Mukuro.jpeg|Junko narrates as she and Mukuro stand outside of Hope's Peak Academy Junko Monokuma laugh.png|Junko does her Monokuma laugh as she finishes sketching her design for him. Episode 06 Trustee.png|Junko about to scoop out an unnamed trustee's eye out with curry. Enoshima first execution.jpg|Junko finished cooking her "execution" weapon. Ikusaba Enoshima sneaking in.jpg|Junko ordered Mukuro to clean the "mess" she created. Enoshima's surprise attack.jpg|Junko about to attack Izuru Kamukura. Izurustep.png|Junko's surprise attack easily thwarted by Izuru. Enoshima regained consciousness.jpg|Junko regained consciousness. Enoshima unconscious.jpg|Junko told by Mukuro that she was knocked out by Izuru. A Fateful Encounter.jpg|Junko's "fateful" encounter with Ryota Mitarai. Episode 07 Enoshima moved.jpg|Junko was moved after watching Ryota's anime. Enoshima mushroom.jpg|Junko introducing herself to Mikan Tsumiki. Enoshima analyse.jpg|Junko performing her super analysis ability. Enoshima perfume.jpg|Junko perfuming herself before went to meet with Izuru. Kamukura date with Enoshima.jpg|Junko and Izuru about to attend The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy. Enoshima Bringing files.jpg|Junko bringing the Student Council Members' files. Enoshima smilees.jpg|Junko ordered Mukuro to sing as the mutual killing started. Enoshima mastermind.jpg|Junko watching the Student Council's Mutual Killing from the monitor room. Episode 09 Junko thanked Mitarai.JPG|Junko thanked Ryota for helping her in finishing the Despair Video. Episode 10 Sakakura defeated.jpg|Junko reveals Juzo Sakakura's secret affection towards Kyosuke Munakata. Enoshima rallying Nanami.jpg|Junko praising Chiaki for succesfully dodging many traps she set in the dungeon. Enoshima's success.jpg|Junko celebrating her success in brainwashing the students from Class 77-B. Episode 11 Enoshima's excitement.JPG|Junko is happy knowing that Class 77-B will spread despair throughout the world. Enoshima watched tragedy.jpg|Junko and Monokuma witnessing The Tragedy that she created. Enoshima's decision.JPG|Junko decided not to kill Makoto. Enoshima looking at Naegi.JPG|Junko is challenged by Makoto, as she states that his luckiness is quite hard to be analyzed. Enoshima end.JPG|Junko telling that if despair is lost from the world, that'd just be another reason for despair. Junko's grin.jpg|Junko's monologue at the end of the episode. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Future Opening Enoshima_reflection.jpg|Junko is shown in the reflection of the "traitor"'s signature knife. Episode 12 Yukizome and Enoshima in afterlife.png|Junko and Chisa Yukizome watching the Final Killing Game in a movie theater. Junko and Chisa.png|Junko praises Chisa for filling her role as an Ultimate Despair until her death. End Theater.png|Junko reminding Chisa that both of them were already dead. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation Episode 01 Junko_Enoshima_photos_anime_EP1_HQ.png|Junko in various magazines. Episode 12 Enoshima interviewed by Jin.jpg|Junko agreeing to stay locked in the school for life. Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). JunkoE.png|Junko revealing herself as the mastermind. Junko Enoshima introducing herself.jpg|Junko introducing herself. Junko's introduction.jpg|Junko reveals herself as the Ultimate Despair. Mukuro and Junko the two ultimate despair.jpg|Junko and Mukuro the two Ultimate Despair. Enoshima laughing menacingly.jpg|Junko laughing menacingly. Episode 13 Junko Enoshima Ultimate Fashionista.jpg|Junko as the Ultimate Fashionista. Junko Enoshima cute face.jpg|Junko informing that the school was converted into shelter to protect the students carrying hope on their shoulders. Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. Enoshima disgusted.jpg|Junko disgusted as Makoto trying to convince everyone with his hope. Enoshima has been voted as guilty.jpg|Junko has been voted as guilty. Enoshima loses.jpg|Junko has lost. Enoshima perversely delighted.jpg|Junko instead became perversely aroused as she tasted her own despair. Enoshima before her execution.jpg|Junko's despair enthusiast as she press the execution button. JUNKO INSANE CLOSE UP.jpg|Junko's deranged excitement for her execution. Execution Enoshima in The 1,000 Blows.jpg|Junko in The 1,000 Blows. Enoshima in Cage of Death.jpg|Junko in The Cage of Death. Enoshima in The Burning of the Versailles Witch.jpg|Junko in The Burning of the Versailles Witch. Enoshima in Excavator Destroyer.jpg|Junko in Excavator Destroyer. Enoshima in Blast Off!.jpg|Junko in Blast Off!. Enoshima in After School Lesson.jpg|Junko and Monokuma in After School Lesson. ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World WofH, 77 and 78 class.jpg|Ryoko in Super Danganronpa 2.5. |-| Novels Appearance= ''Danganronpa/Zero Ryoko on the cover of Dangan Ronpa Zer0.jpg|Ryoko on the cover of the manga. DR0 Pic1.jpg|"MORE! MORE! I NEED EVEN BETTER DESPAIR-INDUCING DESPAIR!". DR0 Pic2.jpg|Startled Ryoko finds Yasuke Matsuda sitting on his bed while reading his thick manga in the lab room. DR0 Pic3.jpg|Ryoko running away from Isshiki Madarai. Zero24.jpg|Ryoko and a maid wearing a Monokuma Mask. Junko attacking Matsuda.jpg|Ryoko (Junko) killing Yasuke in a fit of despair. DR0 Pic7.jpg|Alternate Identity. |-| Stage Appearances= Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Sayaka selfie as Junko.jpg|Sayaka Kanda dressed as Junko. sore wa chiguu.jpg|Junko and Makoto. Danganronpa The Stage 2016 Junko new stage play apperance.png|Junko revealing herself in the new stage play. |-| Official Art= Danganronpa the girls.jpg|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|Dangan Ronpa Reload promo art. Ryoko from DR Zero.png|Official art of Ryoko. Syo, Junko and Mukuro DVD cover vol 7.jpg|Junko, Genocide Jack and Mukuro on the DVD cover of Danganronpa: The Animation Volume 7. Junko on the cover of her fanbook.jpg|Junko on the cover of the Official Fanbook. Jyunko img.png|Junko on the official Danganronpa 3 site. Izuru and the Despair Sisters.jpg|Official art. DR3 Blue Ray Box 002.png|Junko on the cover of Blu-ray box 3. Komaeda_and_Enoshima_in_DvD.jpg Matsuda and Otonashi Manga style.jpg|Yasuke and Ryoko draw by the ''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer manga artist. |-| Official Site = Junko-dr3.png|Junko's profile on the Danganronpa 3 site. Profile Enoshima.png|Junko's character profile on Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3. Category:Image galleries